Runaway Hope
by Phayzer
Summary: Life hadn't been the kindest when dealing for three boys' upbringing, abuse and neglect being all too real. But when the option arises to run away from all their troubles, what could they do but grab it with both hands? Together the trio survive on the streets through ups and downs, their only hope to be free forever. (Real world AU)
1. Chapter 1

**The title and summery may change.**

* * *

It was a darker night than most. With no moon and the stars slightly dimmer than usual, the few lights on the streets were the only source allowing the people to see, not that there were many people out in the middle of the night. The darkest place of the many in town was the old park; which was a strange place to find two ten-year-old boys play fighting with rusty poles at this hour.

The sound of metal on metal rang through the park, the two boys the only ones there to hear it. The kids swung their weapons at each other, trying to get in a hit. Before long they had their poles pressed together in an 'X' shape, each pushing on it as they glared at one another with evil yet playful eyes.

"Your going down, Captain Sabo!" The black haired boy threatened, taking a step ford to push the blond back. The blond kept his stance, the grin on his face showing off the gap in his teeth.

"Like hell I will, Fire Fist." The blond spat, pushing more weight on the poles in-between them. "We all know how this ends." The black haired boy grind as well, digging his heals in to the wet grass for more support. The blonde's shoes didn't have as much grip, and he found himself sliding on the ground as the other pushed ford. The blond gritted his teeth as he was pushed back farther, digging up some of the dirt. There was only one way to finish this, and with one final blow.

The blond gripped his pole harder and moved one step ford. Even though it was dark, the black haired boy could see clearly what the blond was doing, and followed suit. They both pushed off from each other with their poles, jumping back a meter. They both raised their poles over there shoulder with a glare.

"AHHHHH!" They both cried, charging ford at full force, each ready to take the other down. But their eyes widened when another boy pop up put of nowhere right in the middle, a big smile on his face.

"Hi, guys!" The smaller boy chirped with a wave. The two fighting tried to stop running, pinning their heels in to the ground. But the wet grass didn't allow them to, and they collided with the small boy in the middle.

"Luffy!" The two older boys cried, managing to glare at the smaller boy in the tangled mess they were in. Luffy just laughed, the smile not leaving his face as he rolled out from under the boys.

"We were in the middle of a fight, Luffy!" The black haired boy said, getting up from being on top of the blond. "You know not to get involved!" The blond got up as well, using the pole to help. Luffy jumped up and hugged the black haired boy.

"I was just happy to see you!" Luffy stated, "I didn't realize you were fighting…" The blond showed a smile.

"It's ok, Luffy." The blond said, patting Luffy on the head. "We all know who would win anyway." He showed a cocky smirk. The black haired boy rolled his eyes.

"We always draw, Sabo." He grumbled, getting out of Luffy's grip. Sabo nodded.

"That may be so, but I was _sure_ to win this time, Ace." Sabo stated, slamming his pole in his hand. Ace clenched his fists.

"You wanna prove that?" Ace challenged, glaring at his friend.

"Sabo, can you help me…?" Came Luffy's voice. The two boys looked to where it came from, and saw Luffy at the swings; hanging there on his belly, his small legs not being able to touch the ground. Sabo sighed with an amused smirk before walking over to Luffy, Ace behind.

"Your too small, sit on the little kid swing." Ace said, leaning on one of the poles that hold the play equipment up and nodded to the seat with a safety chain. Luffy frowned.

"I'm not too small!" Luffy argued, "I want to swing on the big kid one!" Sabo bent down to look to Luffy's face with a smile.

"Hey, tell you what." Sabo whispered, "If you sit on the other one, I'll push you." Luffy's frown turned in to a wind smile.

"Ok!" Luffy slid off of the swing and jumped over to the other one, managing to pull his body on to it. "But no safety belt!" Sabo nodded, walking behind Luffy and started to lightly push him. Ace decided to take the seat Luffy had left, holding on to the chains. As Ace watched Luffy being pushed, he noticed something new.

"Hey, Luffy. Where did you get that scar?" Sabo stopped pushing at Aces question, holding the swing in place. Luffy turned to Ace, the smile not wavering as he pointed to the mark just under his eye.

"You mean this?" Luffy asked. "Grandpa through a broken glass at me." He said, kicking his legs as he sat in the seat. Sabo walked in front of Luffy to get a better look.

"Again?" Ace asked. "What did you do this time?" Luffy looked at his feet.

"I broke the glass…" Luffy answered. Sabo put his hand on Luffy's cheek.

"Geez Luffy." Sabo hissed. "You actually needed stitches?" Luffy nodded.

"Isn't it cool?" Luffy grinned, touching the stitches for himself. "I think it might scare." Sabo shook his head.

"Not really Lu…" Sabo sighed. This wasn't the first time Luffy had come with a new wound, and unfortunately, not the worst. But no matter what his condition, or any of theirs in fact, they wound always meet at the park at midnight, and do what ever they pleased for the little time away they had.

"Anything new with you guys?" Luffy asked, trying to swing himself back and forth, but ended up going in circles. Ace simply shrugged, rocking the swing with his toes.

"Nope, nothing new." Ace said. Sabo walked back behind Luffy again and lightly pushed his back.

"Ummm, my parents are forcing me to learn Violin now." Sabo stated. Ace let out a laugh.

"You, playing violin?" Ace chuckled, "They really don't get you do they." Sabo smiled, and Luffy giggled along with Ace.

"Nope, and it seems that they never will." Sabo sighed.

"Grown ups are stupid..." Luffy mumbled. "But yours is funny Ace." Ace looked up with a frown.

"No he's not. Where did you get that?" Ace asked, putting his rocking to a halt.

"I saw him walking past my house singing and stumbling. He looked really silly." Luffy smiled, swing his legs along with Sabo pushing him. Ace shook his head, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, so that's where he was last week." Ace grumbled, and looked up to the sky. Sabo pushed Luffy further up, making him giggle in delight and stretch his legs out to get higher. The screeching of the old metal filled the silence for a while, until Ace spoke up.

"Let's run away." Sabo immediately stopped pushing Luffy at Aces sudden suggestion, grabbing the swing so it wouldn't move. Luffy stared at Ace with curios eyes as Sabo looked with a frown.

"What?" Sabo asked, and Luffy stood up in the seat, gripping the chain for support as it wobbled. Ace tore his eyes away from the sky to look at them both, his freckles showing in the dim light from the street. A slight smirk appeared on his face.

"I said, lets run away." Ace repeated, seriousness in his eyes. Luffy tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Ace?" Luffy asked, "What do you do when you run away?" Ace got off the swing.

"Anything." Ace said with a slight whisper and a smile, walking over to Luffy. With Luffy standing on the swing, they were eye height to each other. "You can do anything you want, and it's just you and your friends forever." Luffy perked up at that. He always looked ford to being with Ace and Sabo at night, and being with them forever just sounded like a dream come true!

Luffy jumped on the swing excitedly.

"Oh! I want to run away too! I want to run away too!" Luffy exclaimed, but stopped when his grandpa came to mind. "But my grandpa will get mad again.." Ace smiled, swing his arm over Luffy's shoulder.

"Now there is the best part, Lu!" Ace said, "No more angry grandpas!" He turned to Sabo, "No more over controlling and forcing parents that don't care about you!" He jumped in front of them both, "No more drunk dads that never come home!" By now Luffy had stars in his eyes and was shaking he was so exited. "We will be like pirates! Going where we pleas, doing what we want!" Ace turned to Sabo, who was obviously not as exited as Luffy. "Well, what do you say?" Ace crossed his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Luffy cried, the biggest grin possible on his face. Sabo looked at Ace, and then at Luffy still jumping around. It was obvious they were set on Aces idea, but he knew they wouldn't go with out him. Although it sounded like the ticket out he has been whishing for, he couldn't help but point the dangers out to himself. Taking another look at his hopeful friends, he sighed.

"I don't see why not." Sabo smiled. Ace showed a grin while Luffy just about fell off the swing with excitement.

"Yay!" Luffy cried, "Run away! Run away! We are gonna run away!" He sang, and this time he did fall off, landing on his back in the bark. Ace and Sabo gasped, but were reassured that he was alright by a thumb in the air. "I'm ok..." Luffy mumbled.

Ace shifted his weight, the small grip on his shirt tightening. He looked to Sabo with a grin, Sabo looked back with a strained smirk. In-between them was Luffy, holding on to the elder boys shirts with each hand as he stared ahead.

It was midnight when they met up at the park as always, only this time the three didn't stay there. They walked down the streets of there town, not giving a second glance at the familiar surroundings. They did stop to look around, however, when they reached the end of there town. Beside Ace was a sign that Sabo read:

"End of Raftle, pleas drive safely."

And that is where they stood, facing the darkness of a world the boys have never seen.

Luffy jumped around, his backpack rustling has he moved, yet he held tightly to the two older boys. He was exited, yet scared.

Sabo move Luffy's hand from his shirt to his own hand with a warm smile, holding one strap of his bag with his other hand. Ace just tugged his backpack closer, letting Luffy's hand stay where it was. Although Luffy was the smallest, he somehow had the biggest bag on his back. Ace took a breath in.

"Well, you ready?" Ace asked, looking to the other two. Luffy nodded, still jumping around. Sabo nodded as well with a smile and looked to the ground.

"All together?" Sabo suggested, and the others agreed, standing behind the invisible line that ended there home. "Ok." Sabo breathed, feeling Luffy's grip tighten again. "One..." The three bent there knees, "Two..." They held there breath. "...Three!" All at once Sabo, Luffy, and Ace jumped up, over, and past the sign.

They just stood there for a while, still crouched where they had landed. Luffy half expected his angry Grandpa to come out of nowhere, fists flying. But that wasn't the case as Ace finally jumped up with a happy shout.

"WooHoo!" Ace yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "We. Are. Out of here!" Luffy showed a wide grin as well, though he kept his grip tight around Sabo's hand.

Sabo also smiled with a shake of his head. Yep, it's heard to believe, but they were.

"Hey, Lu!" Ace addressed, Luffy looked up. "Race you to the next town!" Ace jumped up and started running in to the darkness.

Luffy laughed as he ran after Ace, letting go of Sabo to clutch on to his bag straps instead.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sabo called, running behind Luffy with a bit of a stumble.

None of them took even a peak back to there former homes as they rushed down the dark road and out of sight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

* * *

It was still night, though the slight light in the sky told the boys it wasn't long before sun rise. They had ran as fast as they could away from Raftle, Ace and Sabo silently making it a race, with the finish line being the lone tree and the end of the road.

There was a small fight between the two as to who had won, but they agreed it was a draw to settle later. Their little fight had bought enough time for Luffy to catch up, having not been able to keep up for long with the older kids.

"Took you long enough, Lu." Ace smile, leaning on the tree as Luffy fell to his knees, sticking out his tong. Sabo walked up to the panting Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy, I think that bag might be too heavy for you." Sabo stated, bringing his eyes to the big back pack attached to the younger's shoulders. "You want to swap?" Luffy immediately shook his head, jumping back to his feet.

"No! I'm ok, Sabo!" Luffy smiled, suddenly full of energy again. But did take his bag off and started to climb the small tree Ace was leaning on.

Ace looked at the road before them. The path they took ended at a 'T' section in the road. They could go left, or right. The three wouldn't know where ether direction took them, as the branches of other trees deprived them of the right to see what's up ahead. In front of them was a paddock of cows, idly gorging on the wet grass. Ace frowned. He didn't know that his home was surrounded by farm land.

"So, which way guys?" Ace asked, though he addressed both of his friends, he looked to Sabo, who just shrugged.

"Oh! Oh! I want to go to a candy store!" Luffy cried, slightly shaking the branch he was gripping on to.

"He meant 'left or right' Luffy." Sabo stated. Luffy put his mouth in an 'O' shape and nodded.

"Oooh." Luffy mused "Then, right!" He giggled, slightly shaking the branch again, making some bark fall on Ace's head.

"Hey, Lu! Watch it!" Ace ordered, brushing the wood out of his hair as he stepped away from the tree with a frown. Luffy immediately stopped moving.

"Sorry, Ace!" Luffy apologized, hooking his legs on the branch and let go with his hands so he was hanging upside down, his red T-shirt sliding down to show his pale belly. Sabo just smiled as the scene played out.

"I think I'm with Luffy." Sabo said. "Cause what better way to go than the 'right' way?" He smiled with a shrug. Ace finished brushing what he thought was the last of the bark before looking up.

"Well, I don't care." Ace said, turning and walking down the road. "Just as long as we keep moving." Sabo put up a finger as he watched Ace walk, his boots taping on the hard ground.

"Umm, hey, Fir Fist." Sabo said, "Your going the wrong way." Ace stopped mid step and spun him self around before quickly walking the other way with an embarrassed smile.

"I-I knew that, I was just testing you..." Ace said, gripping his hands to his bag straps as he walked past Sabo and Luffy again. Sabo shook his head and followed behind Ace.

"Come on Luffy!" Sabo called behind him, but didn't get an answer. Sabo turned around and looked to the tree Luffy was still up, and was struggling to get down from. Sabo tapped Aces shoulder before walking back the plant and stood beneath it. Ace soon followed, standing next to Sabo.

"You need a hand, Luffy?" Sabo asked, reaching up his hands to the smaller kid on the first branch, just to bring them back down again at Luffy's answer.

"Nope. I'm ok. I-I can do this." Luffy said, trying to find a foot hold. But Sabo stayed just below Luffy, in case he may slip up.

Climbing was extra tricky with sandals, but Luffy finally got a grip to the trunk, and started to steadily get down, flashing a proud grin at the two below.

It would have been a big step for Luffy to get down a tree by himself, and if it hadn't been for the loose bark he hooked his fingers around braking free, he would have done it too. But Luffy fell with a frightened scream as his grip failed, sending him down and right on top of Sabo, who luckily still had his arms out. Ace jumped out of the way as Sabo fell back on to the grass. Sabo winced as he landed on his bag, Luffy now on top of him.

"You guys ok?" Ace asked. Luffy quickly rolled off of Sabo, letting him sit up with a groan.

"I'msosorrySabo!" Luffy quickly apologized with a worried look. Sabo waved it off.

"No, no, it's ok Lu." Sabo said, getting up and stretching his back. "The next tree we stop at you can try again." He patted Luffy on the head with a smile. "I know you can do it." Luffy broke the worried looked with a relived smile at Sabo's words, though slight embarrassment was on his face. Luffy had watched Ace climb trees tones of times, he conquered in every climbable structure in the park, and he just wanted to do it too. Ace decide to start moving.

"Come on you two! I'm sure we can get to the next town today!" Ace called, waving his arm for them to follow with a grin. Sabo reached to carry Luffy's bag, but it was snatched away by the smaller boy by faster then Sabo could reach for it, and was soon on Luffy's back as he ran after Ace with a laugh. Sabo sighed and walked behind.

* * *

Ace kicked up sticks as he walked in front, behind him Sabo looked to the lighter sky, Luffy jumped on the road's puddles with a smile. But Luffy's smile suddenly got wider when the sun finally rose, casting light to peak through the shadowed branches, and flood over the now bright green paddocks with a welcome warmth.

Luffy suddenly lunged at Sabo and Ace, tackling them down in to a group hug as they yelped in surprise. Ace struggled to get out of the grip, but Luffy wouldn't let go.

"Errrrr, Luffy?" Ace spoke, giving up on getting away. "Why are we in a group hug?" Luffy looked to Ace with a wide smile as always, only somehow brighter.

"Because it's sun rise!" Luffy said excitedly. Ace and Sabo shared a look.

"Umm, so?" Sabo asked. Luffy hugged them tighter.

"It's our first day together!" Luffy cried with a bit of a jump, making Ace and Sabo move with him as well. The ten year olds finally got why Luffy was so happy, and they too showed a smile.

They had always met up at the park at night, as that was the only time convenient for all of them, so they had never actually been together in the light.

Ace then rapped his arms around Luffy and Sabo, and Sabo did the same with a laugh. They all crouched there for a while in a big hug as the warm light washed over them, each with a smile on the face. When they parted, Sabo looked Ace and Luffy up and down, for the first time in the sun.

"Hey, you know, you too look alike." Sabo stated, "If Ace didn't have those freckles, and Luffy was older, you could be twins!" Ace frowned, and Luffy gasped.

"I do not look like him!" Ace cried, pointing to Luffy, who was looked up at Ace.

"You have freckles?!" Luffy cried with wide eyes, trying to get a peek.

"Yeah, I have freckles." Ace said, kneeling down to Luffy's height. "See?" Ace smiled at Luffy's intrigued face.

"I never knew!" Luffy said, and then turned to Sabo with another gasp. "And your hair is curly!" He cried, pointing to Sabo's head. Sabo nodded with a chuckle. It was quite amusing to see how gob smacked Luffy was about the miner difference it the two boys.

"Ace?" Sabo addressed, Ace looked up with a slight nod. "Err, you still have some bark in your hair." Sabo said, pointing to where it was on his own head. Ace grumbled and shook his head as he started to walk down the road again, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Come on then." Ace said, walking ahead. "Lets get moving again. I want to show a little _someone_ that he didn't win the last race." He smirked, looking to Sabo in the corner of his eye. Sabo showed a grin too, dusting off his black pants before following.

"Yeah, you know, I didn't win." Sabo said, looking to Ace. "I dominated." Ace glared at that, and both him and Sabo bolted down the road and once again, ducking branches and dodging the bumps on the track.

Luffy ran too with a laugh, and gripped tighter to his bag. But he still took the time to jump in all the now sparkling puddles the road had to offer as he caught up.

* * *

"Ok, so what do we have to eat?" Sabo asked, crossing his legs as he sat facing the tree stump, looking to the others around it for an answer.

The three boys had traveled most of the morning, the sun now high in the sky, and the hours of walking were taking it's toll. Surprisingly, it wasn't Luffy who had fist announced he was hungry, it was Ace. But Luffy was the one who eagerly pointed to the stump in the middle of a paddock, saying that they could use it as a table to put the food on and sit around in the sun. They through their bags over the fence, and helped each other under it, before making there way cross country. And that was where they sat, looking to each other for anything each may have packed to nibble on.

Ace un-zipped his bag and peeked in side.

"I have salt and vinegar chips and some sandwiches." Ace stated, bringing out the said products and chucking them on the table. Luffy immediately perked up, and had to stretch his back up to get a good look at the food, his eyes on the sandwiches.

"Oh! Are they the ones you make, Ace? You make the best sandwiches!" Luffy complemented happily. Ace nodded.

"Yep, home made by yours truly, Lu." Ace said with a smile and a bit of a bow. Luffy went to grab one but was stopped by Ace clutching his arm with a shake of his head.

"Not yet Luffy, we haven't put the rest down." Ace stated, "If you take something now, we are going to have to not let you eat anything ells that we might have brought." He threatened. Luffy quickly brought his hand back with a gasp, putting it back into his lap. Ace turned to Sabo. "Well, your turn, Sabo. What have you brought to the feast?" Sabo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Errrrr, I don't really have any food with me..." Sabo admitted, diverting his gaze to the ground. Ace and Luffy both gasped, putting their hands over their mouths with wide eyes at the same time.

"What?!" Ace cried, "No food at all? We talked about what we needed, and food was on the list! Twice!" Sabo looked back up to the two, putting a finger up.

"I have got an excuse, guys!" Sabo said, knowing the two before him wont take lightly to the lack of food presented without a good reason. Ace crossed his arms with a frown, but nodded for him to continue. "I couldn't get to the fridge in time! My parents were hovering over me late last night about that violin thing, and by the time it was midnight, I had to rush just to get the other things packed!" Sabo explained.

Ace and Luffy looked at each other and nodded. They both lay their arms on the 'table' and started to push the food away form Sabo and towards them, looking at him in faked sympathy. Sabo held up his hands.

"Wait!" Sabo insisted, and dove his hands into his bag. "I did snag this though!" He quickly pulled out what he was looking for with a smile, his smile grew when Ace and Luffy's mouths dropped.

"Is that...?" Ace trailed off as he pointed to the small leather object in Sabo's hands. Sabo nodded.

"My dad's wallet?" Sabo asked, "Yes, yes it is." He opened it up to reveal notes upon notes squashed into the little space. "It think there's a couple of hundred dollars in here. More than enough to buy food with. Might just feed us for a month." Sabo grinned. Ace and Luffy quickly brushed the food back into the middle. Ace slapped Sabo on the back with an awkward laugh.

"We weren't really not going to give you any food you know. It was just a joke!" Ace said with a smile. "Right, Lu?" Luffy quickly nodded, still staring at all the money as it seemed to glow. Sabo nodded, closed the wallet and put it back in his bag.

"Well, I guess that's me then." Sabo looked to Luffy. "Your turn." He smiled.

Luffy nodded, and un-zipped his own bag. But that's all he did, before sitting back down. Ace and Sabo wore confused expressions as they waited for Luffy to take something out, but the boy just sat there in the bright grass with a smile.

With Luffy doing nothing, Sabo decided to peer inside the younger's bag for him, and his confusion turned to shock.

"Luffy..." Sabo dragged out, staring in to the big bag. "Did you pack anything ells but meat?" Ace's eye's widened at the question, and he joined Sabo in to staring in to the bag. Luffy just giggled with a shake of his head.

"Nope!" Luffy laughed. "Meat is all I need!" He gripped his crossed legs and started to slightly rock back and forth.

"Wait, nothing? No water? No clothes? No nothing?!" Ace asked. Luffy nodded again, Ace face palmed.

"But, all the food is cold. Your still going to eat it when it's cold?" Sabo questioned, and Luffy shook his head.

"No! Ace with cook it with his super power!" Luffy said, turning to the older black haired boy. Ace shook his head, but couldn't help a smirk. Luffy jumped up and pulled out some meat on a bone before shoving it in Ace's face. "Do it now, Ace! It's soooooooo amazing!" Ace put up his hands, stepping away from the chunk of food blocking his sight.

"I don't think I came hold it for as long as it will take for that to cook." Ace said, walking back to his seat. "But I guess I'll try. Give it here, Luffy." He ordered, and Luffy did so with an exited jump before sitting in front of Ace with his legs crossed and a smile.

Ace held a clam expression as he put his free hand in his pocket, just to bring it back out again with nothing. Luffy leaned in closer, knowing what was going to happen next. Ace hovered the meat over his hand, and with a snap of his fingers, flames came to life in his palm, dancing just under and around the food. Ace did grin a bit at the site of Luffy's face, eyes wide and mouth open as he followed the dancing of the fire.

No, Ace did not have powers as Luffy had said, that was just what he had told the gullible boy. The flames were caused by a flammable dust that he had made by accident one day, and soon learnt to bend to his will with his hands. Snapping ignited the flame, and with one clap, he could just as easily end it. Even though it was just a trick, it always brought so much amazement and happiness to Luffy, and Sabo, who was still trying to figure out just how Ace did it. And for that reason, he always kept a stash of the dust in his pocket, ready to dazzle the other two when ever they asked, or show off when they didn't.

"Awesome~!" Luffy mused, now looking to the meat above, but it wasn't even slightly cooked. It wasn't long before Ace had to stop the trick, the dust having burned away and would soon be burning him instead. With a clap on his leg, the flame was gone. He passed the meat beck to Luffy.

"Never said I could do it. Looks like you might have to _dump_ all of that meat you have there." Luffy's face turned to horror the second that sentence left Ace's mouth, and he hugged his bag tightly with a frown.

"No!" Luffy argued, "I can't leave it here!" He hugged it tighter if possible, digging his head into the bulging fabric.

As 'hart breaking' as Sabo knew the leaving of the meat would be for Luffy, he had to nod in agreement with Ace. There was no point in dragging cold meat around with them, and with that bag gone, Luffy could keep up.

"Hey, Luffy." Sabo said, kneeling down to the kid with his head buried, and patted him on the back. "We have got alot of money you know. We could stop at a shop and buy you lots of meat later. _Cooked_ meat. How dose that sound?" Luffy slightly looked away from his bag to look at Sabo with the corner of his eye.

"Can we bury it?" Luffy asked with a mumble. Ace let out a laugh.

"Bury it? Like a funeral?" Ace snorted, "Just dump it on the ground, Lu." Luffy shook his head, digging it in to the bag again. Ace rolled his eyes, and grabbed one of the sandwiches. "Well, if you don't, then you don't get any of my wonderful sandwiches." Luffy's widened, and Ace could hear the moan form the bag. Ace took a bite of the food. "Mmmmmm, tasty." Ace teased, and that seemed to do the trick.

Luffy jumped off of the bag and pushed it over, letting all the meat roll out and in to the grass. He then collapsed next to Ace, taking one of the sandwiches and shoving it in to his mouth. All Sabo and Ace could hear was a moan of bliss, and Luffy fell back on to the grass with his arms spread out as he chewed with his eyes closed.

Sabo shook his head, and joined the feats that consisted of salt and vinegar chips, and sandwiches. And yes, Aces sandwiches were damn good.

It wasn't long before the food was gone, and everyone was satisfied. They packed up, Luffy getting every crumb he could clean off of the stump, and soon they were back on the road. As they walked, Ace snickered as he couldn't help but think of what the farmer would do when he finds that pile of meat in the middle of his paddock. But Luffy's yell brought him out of his thoughts, as the little boy cried that there were buildings up ahead.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next one might be a bit shorter.**


End file.
